<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Him That It’ll Be Alright- Even If You Have To Lie by StarthornFromScratch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250417">Tell Him That It’ll Be Alright- Even If You Have To Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch'>StarthornFromScratch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>things people told me to write [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Anyone interact!, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Fundy, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm imagining that there is starting to be a bit of conflict between La'manburg and the outer lands, Light Angst, Little editing, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Parent POV, Protective Wilbur Soot, Shapeshifter Sally, The timeline might be a bit off sorry, Threats of Violence, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, don't attack me for it lol, not quite canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched a lot of DSMP lore videos and had to write this.</p><p>I’m cis (so not trans) and there might be factually inaccurate statements and emotions in this, I tried my best to research but it’s probably off at points. That’s why I’m from the perspective of Fundy’s dad instead of him- to cut down on the percentage of time I'm off on details.</p><p>Physical details: Fundy is pretty much a fox, Wilbur is a human who happens to also be part bird hybrid (but that doesn’t physically show), and Sally (Fundy’s mother) is a salmon.</p><p>This is the first MCYT fanfic I've ever written and it was mostly as practice for a Hermitcraft crossover thing I wanna do sometime in the future. Even though there isn't anything NSFW in this if any creators are uncomfortable with it I'll take it down. There is no shipping or gross stuff, but I know that some of y'all out there will probably still hate me for writing about these characters.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>things people told me to write [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Him That It’ll Be Alright- Even If You Have To Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched a lot of DSMP lore videos and had to write this.</p><p>I’m cis (so not trans) and there might be factually inaccurate statements and emotions in this, I tried my best to research but it’s probably off at points. That’s why I’m from the perspective of Fundy’s dad instead of him- to cut down on the percentage of time I'm off on details.</p><p>Physical details: Fundy is pretty much a fox, Wilbur is a human who happens to also be part bird hybrid (but that doesn’t physically show), and Sally (Fundy’s mother) is a salmon.</p><p>This is the first MCYT fanfic I've ever written and it was mostly as practice for a Hermitcraft crossover thing I wanna do sometime in the future. Even though there isn't anything NSFW in this if any creators are uncomfortable with it I'll take it down. There is no shipping or gross stuff, but I know that some of y'all out there will probably still hate me for writing about these characters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow damn, quite the MCYT fandom rush recently eh? (Don't worry, I'm still solidly stuck in Pokespe and Hetalia, been stuck with Pokemon as a fandom for six years and I don't think it's gonna let me free anytime soon lol.)</p><p>I'm kinda bad at writing Dream SMP stuff so far, much better at Hermitcraft for reference, but I'll get there to finish this story. It's really good practice for other fandoms.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy had never been a particularly resourceful kid... and that was fine. Something like that couldn't change Wilbur's love for him. Nothing could change how much he cared about the fox hybrid. The lack of confidence in his son's words, the absence of that regularly ten year old swagger that should have been in his step, the lackluster look in his eyes even when his favorite food was placed out in front of him. None of those things mattered.</p><p>These could be considered flaws by other parents but Will quite honestly didn’t care. It meant that the joy that his son expressed meant more. It meant that the love he showed was genuine and solid, no matter how few and far between their hugs were or how uncommon their conversations felt. Wilbur loved his son, and he knew that his son loved him even if he was bad at letting those sorts of emotions be clear.</p><p>So here, shut in a dark spot in the basement as the sounds of screams and bows being fired were only a little muffled by the stone walls, he hugged his son close. Fundy's ears were pressed flat against his dirtied orange fur, and high pitched whimpers left his throat at every crash that resonated through the house. Wilbur tightened his arms around the messily bleeding boy's back, pressing a kiss against his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to control the tears that he felt coming to his own eyes as his brother Techno yelled something about how they weren't hurting anyone by requesting freedom- only to be cut off by his own throat-tearing yell of pain.</p><p>Somewhere above them Tommy cried out for their dad, but no answer came from the winged hybrid. Wilbur felt a cold rush of fear run through his body, but he knew he couldn't go up and help his brother. He had to stay here and protect his son, and lord knew that he would be overpowered against Dream and the others if they found them here. This wasn't the first time they had been attacked, and it wouldn't be the last, but he didn't want to incite more violence by engaging in combat, though he couldn't stop what the rest of his family did to protect themselves.</p><p>The high standing officers had come into their home first and started the fight, not even giving the family a chance to defend themselves.</p><p>Phil had been able to hold George at the door for a minute or two, making terrified conversation as casually as he could even though his wings were held stiffly downward and quivering lightly. Though it wasn't purposeful this action was clear body language that he wanted his sons to find a hiding spot because he knew that George was completely capable of shooting him with the crossbow which was rested in the crook of his right arm.</p><p>Unfortunately for Tommy and Techno, George easily spotted the two as they tried to quietly escape up the stairs, presumably to hide in an upstairs room far away from the three people at their door. Wilbur had been out of the netherite clad man's sight, sitting on the couch in the conjoined living room and reading a book as his son sat awkwardly on the other side of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Wilbur had gotten up from the couch when he heard who was at the door, and had slowly pulled Fundy to his feet as well. He had contemplated the possible damage that would come to their home if they hid and he had contemplated what amount of harm would come to them if they tried to run.</p><p>But when George drew his crossbow it wasn't all that hard to decide what he had to do to protect his son.</p><p>They had ran towards the stairs to the basement, and though they had moved as fast as they could it hadn't been quite enough to stop a blast from a misfired rocket too close to them. Wilbur didn't think George saw them even if the shot had come from his bow, and he doubted that Sapnap or Dream had either since no one came after them, especially since Techno jumped forward to attack the intruders before any lack of distraction could provide a time for Wilbur and Fundy to be spotted. Even as Fundy reeled in pain from the force of the blast Wilbur scooped him off his feet and nearly slipped down the stairs out of the room, rushing as fast as he could to the possible safety of the basement.</p><p>They threw themselves down in the corner, breathing heavily and staying as still as they could hold themselves.</p><p>It was only when Wilbur was sure that none of the invaders knew that they were in the house that he shifted his position, trying to stay as quite as possible, though his head hurt from the noise of the explosion so close to him. Fundy's tail was stiffened and puffed out, and he was involuntarily letting out little whimpers of fear whenever a crash resounded from the house above. He lifted his son up onto his knee and they met eyes, staring into the fears that were painted so clearly on their faces.</p><p>Wilbur swallowed and lifted his arm just enough for Fundy to see the movement. He twirled his finger in the air, trying to tell the fox-hybrid to turn around so that he could see his steadily bleeding back. What exactly had caused the injury wasn't clear (though Wilbur's best guess what that he had been hit with some flying object, perhaps sharp and perhaps blunt, which was propelled through the air by the firework going off). But, even if the cause wasn't clear, he knew that where the orange furred boy had been stuck was dampening the fabric of his shirt and that it was worrying.</p><p>As Fundy shifted, whimpering as the skin on the injury stretched, Wilbur bit his lip. There was clearly a burn around the bruised an bleeding area, though it didn't look like a burn that would need to be medically healed. He could only tell since the boy's fur was singed and little bits were missing, making it easy to clearly see the red and slightly swelled skin underneath it. Maybe Wilbur wasn't the best parent, maybe he had thought of abandoning the kid in the woods when he was a baby, and maybe he teased him for little things- but he sure as hell knew how to bandage wounds.</p><p>He worked quickly and silently, inspecting the area and parting the fur around what looked to be the worst part of the injury. It wasn't life threatening or really even that debilitating but he knew that if they wanted to escape properly he would need his fur-covered son to be in top-notch condition. Wilbur turned Fundy around on his lap so that they were facing each other again, Fundy looked scared and he didn't blame him, the noises of destruction were fewer now, and the voices were dulled and muffled through the shut door, but it was still worrying to let his mind run free with ideas of what could have happened to his family. He didn't want them to be hurt, and he really wanted to help them, but he had to wait until it was clear that he could go up. He had to wait until Dream and the other's left.</p><p>And, most importantly, he had to focus on the job in front of him.</p><p>Wilbur shock his head ever so slightly, just barley moving his head in confirmation that he was going to be okay. Fundy's nose twitched and despite the reassurance still looked worried, ears flattening back even further to his head, a small whimper leaving his mouth as he tilted forwards to press his forehead against his father's chest. Wilbur closed his eyes and kissed the top of his son's head. He knew that he couldn't risk getting up to find bandages in the basement in case he made noise (even though he knew where they were) and since the injury was not life-threatening it was better not to wrap it in the dirtied sweatshirt he had on. It was way more of a risk to get the cut infected than to let it bleed a bit more.</p><p>They just had to wait a little bit longer. Just wait until it was safe to go back up into the main part of the house. Just wait until they could be sure that they wouldn't be killed. It shouldn't have been too much to ask for- freedom and safety at the same time- so why was it never granted?</p><p>Phil and Techno didn't want any government, but Dream and the other's refused to let them live their own lives. Why was it that the country of the outer SMP crudely tore away the rights of it's 'citizens'?  (Especially since they didn't even agree to be part of the group. They wanted to be their own nation, to live without the over-watching eye of their leaders, without the pain that came with being controlled.)</p><p>It really, really, <em>really</em>, should not have that much of a struggle to grant these wishes them.</p><p>But yet the rulers of the other country refused.</p><p>They refused to cooperate and they refused to listen.</p><p>It made Wilbur very angry that they couldn't even think for the lives of they people they acted as if they owned. His gaze darkened and he hugged Fundy closer, blocking out the sounds of arguments from above and putting his hands over his son's sensitive fox ears and scowling at the grimey stone wall that refused to move to let them free. If they could get out of this basement they could get help, but they hadn't had enough time to run to a place in the house that could be escaped without entering the living room. Perhaps if they had made it to the upstairs they would have been able to leave through a window, climbing or jumping down to the floor before running for assistance.</p><p>Of course if they were spotted they would probably be tracked down and attacked but it was better than being a sitting duck with no way out. Wilbur silently cursed to himself, closing his eyes and swallowing when he caught a few panicked words from Tommy. Was his little brother the last one standing? Was that how this was? Was attacking even children the lowest that Dream would go, or would he rather torturing the minor's family in front of him before leaving injuries? Either way, it made Wilbur's blood boil.</p><p>Tommy yelled out in pain again and in his arms Fundy stiffened, whimpering in fear and clawing at Wilbur's sweatshirt. It kind of hurt but he didn't complain, only tightening his grip on his son, squeezing his arms to tell him that it was all going to be okay, they would be safe. They would get out of here relatively unharmed, they had to for the sake of themselves- for the sake of their country.</p><p>It wasn't much yet but one day it would be. One day they would fight for freedom and they would win. Tommy, Phil and Techno by their side. It was just how it had to be, they had to win, not just as a family but as a country as a source of safety for people who were unsafe in the rest of the cruel world.</p><p>It was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is reeeaaally short, but I needed it out of my drafts and was struggling with writer's block. ;^;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason it's in the 'things people asked me to write' series is because I wrote the first three hundred or so words for an English free write assignment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>